Break
by Weflyatnight62
Summary: Mika and Yuu have been nearly inseparable since birth. They had learned how to walk together as babies, had faced their first days of school together, the best of friends. But what happens when Yūichirōs father gets a new job, requiring the family to move away? Away from everything he loves? (Mikayuu AU Oneshot)


**A/N Hi everyone! So, this is my very first fanfic ever, and I had actually written it around a year ago & just made edits throughout the months when I remembered about it. Anywho, I hope you enjoy, leaving reviews/ any constructive criticism or nice words would be deeply appreciated :) thank you!**

 **I sadly do not own Seraph of the end/ Owari no Seraph, if I did Mikayuu would be 100% cannon (as it _should_ be)**

.

.

.

.

In Yūichirōs mind, Mika was _always_ simply...there. He had known the other boy for as long as he could remember. Their families had always been close, and the two of them had even been born in the same hospital, merely days apart; he had literally never lived in a world without Mikaela in it. As babies they had learned to crawl and walk together; he had even learned how to swim in the huge, never-ending ocean with his friend. Thinking about it now, Yuu could remember it like it was yesterday.

The hot sand underneath his bare feet, the smell of salt and the sound of seagulls calling out in the distance, the enormous sun bathing him in warmth. Yuu could not stop smiling, and after a few seconds laced his fingers with Mikas and dragged him to the waters edge. He was not afraid of the water at all; his green eyes were bright with anticipation, wanting to leap into the blue abyss with his best friend by his side, common sense completely blown away. Even though this was his first time to the ocean- and he still had no clue how to swim- he assumed that it would come naturally to him, _no,_ he was absolutely certain of it. But...Mika did not seem so confident.

With a startled gasp his blonde companion had yanked him back just as his toes touched the cool water, causing Yuu to stumble a bit and nearly fall. He turned to face the other boy, confusion and irritation written clear on his youthful face. "Mika come onnn! I want to-" his words faded away as he paused and took in the other boys familiar features. His eyes were not excited like Yuu had expected them to be, and instead of a smile, his mouth resembled quite the opposite, bottom lip trembling a bit. Didn't he want to swim just as much as Yuu did? Why wasn't he happy, like him? The young seven year old couldn't fully wrap his head around it.

"Yuu...I-I'm scared." Mika finally admitted, his voice small and shaky. Yūichirōs hand tightened around his friends without even thinking about it- he didn't like it when Mika was upset, or afraid, and he seemed to be displaying both emotions at the moment. And when tears began to fill up in Mikaelas big eyes, Yuu decided he would do anything and everything in his power to stop those tears from falling, now and forever. Mika was his best friend, his happiness, his whole world; seeing him this afraid was heart wrenching for the dark haired boy.

Stepping closer he wrapped his small arms around his friend, as though to shield him from himself.

"Hey, hey its alright. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were scared of the ocean. We don't have to go in." He said softly, willing the blue eyed boy to stop trembling.

Though Mika cried more than Yuu as a child and was more sensitive to the world, he was still as strong as him, if not more so. Yuu remembered the days following that, Mika begged his parents to take the two of them back to the ocean, so that he could face his fears and learn how to swim.

When he finally learned how Yuu couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him, couldn't help the unbelievable happiness he felt for his friend. As the sun set, bathing the water in pink and orange, the two boys swam and splashed each other. Their carefree laughter was heard from the shore, where Yuus mother watched with a faint smile. Yūichirō paused as the sun hit his friends hair just right, making the blonde strands glow gold and brightening his cerulean eyes, water beads dripping from his skin. Yuu had stepped close then, hugging Mika fiercely against him, wanting them to stay happy like this forever.

How he wished he could be seven years old again, to have no worries and spend every hour of every day with his precious friend. Now, at age 16, Yuu sat in his room, staring off into space and letting his mind wonder. His father was still at work, and Yuu was glad, considering he tried to avoid his dad as much as possible these days. 2 years ago, Yuu's mother had left them for a close co-worker of hers, and from what Yuu understood she had been sleeping with him for a while before she decided to get a divorce.

Yuu's father had grown cold- and alcoholic- since then, his usual demeanor covered by a dark cloud of grief and anger. Yuu remembered with a sharp pang of misery when he and his father and mother would go to the park together on weekends, Mikas family joining them there. They would run around and play while their parents conversed; Yuu can still remember his fathers bright smile and laid back attitude.

Now his dad was either off at a bar or home and drunk, and he couldn't remember the last time they had had a decent conversation. The house felt dead all of the time, the dark rooms and cold atmosphere reminding Yuu of a corpse. Though his father wasn't physically abusive, the names he called him and the way he yelled at the teen for no reason almost felt the same. Yuu sighed, leaning backwards on his bed and and staring up at the blank ceiling, not liking to think about his family.

Instead, he turned his attention to better thoughts, happier thoughts:

those of Mika.

He seemed to be the only thing that made Yuu smile anymore, and Yuu came over to his house as much as he could, desperately avoiding his own home at all costs. They were both sophomores in highschool, and he was internally grateful to have nearly every class with his dear friend. Yes, they were still incredibly close and yes, Yuu felt like he could trust Mika with any of his secrets and vice versa...but lately, things have just felt a bit...

Off.

Yuu remembered when he had stayed the night at Mikas a few weeks before, and how the night had turned out. He had been glad to have alone time with his friend and be away from his drunk father. High school had taken a toll on both of them, leaving them stressed and busy all of the time with schoolwork, and so Yuu was very excited to hang out and talk to Mikaela without any distractions.

That night, just as Yuu was beginning to doze off, Mika began shaking his shoulder frantically. His eyelids flickered as he found Mika staring down at him with his big, bright eyes, his smile practically making his whole face glow. Yuu felt his heart speed up as he realized just how close their faces were, only inches apart, and he hoped his friend couldn't hear it in the quiet room.

"Oh good, your awake. I really want to show you something." Mika whisper-shouted, backing away and crawling off of the comforter. Yuu couldn't stop the small stab of...something he felt. Disappointment that he had moved away so suddenly? No...surely not. Before Yuu could think about it more, Mika had grabbed his hands, pulling him up and out of bed, that same smile naturally plastered on his mouth.

"If it is your collection of naked Barbie dolls or something strange like that, then I'm not so sure I want to see." Yuu said quietly, his voice teasing along with the small smirk that flickered across his mouth. Mikas smile was contagious and like a virus, spreading quickly like wildfire, nothing to prevent it. Mikaelas soft laugh filled the room as he opened his balcony doors, the night air feeling cool on Yūichirōs bare skin.

"No...I'll be sure to show you that some other time. But this will have to do, for now," his blonde friend said, closing the see through doors as they now both stood on the balcony that overlooked Mikas green backyard. The swollen moon high in the sky illuminated the trees and ground with her pale light. Yuu observed the scenery silently, and before he could question what they were doing out here, Mika had grabbed a ladder that was leaning against an old chair. Noticing that Yuu was watching him with questioning eyes Mika paused, biting his bottom lip softly.

"I wanted to go onto the roof and I don't know- look at the stars or...or whatever, 'cause I knew there would be no clouds tonight..." he paused, embarrassment suddenly clouding his features.

"It sounded like a cool idea in my head but...we don't have to go up there, if you think it's dumb." he trailed off a bit, hands still gripping the wooden ladder. Yuu allowed a few moments of silence to filter between them, before he smiled softly.

"Sounds alright with me. It feels nice outside anyways." He said, smiling brighter once he saw Mikas jaw and worried eyes relax. After holding the ladder steady so that his friend could climb onto the roof safely, Yuu joined him- but it was more difficult for him, the old wood trembling under his weight. He released a sigh of relief once he was carefully seated besides Mika, the shingles on the roof feeling rough beneath his hands and naked legs. The two of them were only clad in boxers and loose t-shirts; Yuu was thankful for the fair weather.

As the dark haired teen took in the sleeping neighborhood below, he didn't seem to notice just how close him and Mika were, their knees and hands brushing against each other. But when he did notice, Mika prevented him from moving away- by leaning over him and placing soft hands on Yuus shoulders.

Their eyes locked and Yuus breath hitched, a small blush dusting over his cheeks, and he hoped that in the darkness his friend couldn't see...but why was he even getting all flustered? Why was his pulse speeding up? He thought about these questions and many others in the span of a few seconds as Mikaela proceeded to push him down against the roof, so that he was now laying vertically and looking up.

"You can see the stars better if you lay down like this," Mika explained, mirroring Yuus position so that they were both staring up at the full moon and the stars that dusted the sky brilliantly. A comfortable silence fell over them for a minute or so as Yuu took it all in, while also willing his redden face to return to its normal shade. He was glad that they lived in a small town, otherwise car fumes and pollution would make the sky look all muddled and blurry, he thought absentmindedly.

Mika began to explain and point out certain constellations to him after a while, his voice dripping with excitement. Yuu took the moment of distraction to study his friends face; the large shape of his eyes and how the moon made them a lighter shade of blue, his blonde hair splayed out beneath him messily, his pale, porcelain like skin and finally he let his curious eyes pause.

Yuu hungrily took in how soft and firm his friends lips looked, the light curve of his mouth as it rose into a small smile, and without even realizing it, Yuu was leaning forward-

"Why are you staring at me?"

The breathy whisper shattered Yuus thoughts and made him freeze in his advancements, his green eyes widening in surprise as what he was about to do sunk in. He glanced up at Mika, who was staring back at him with puzzled eyes, that same smile still on his lips.' He must have stopped talking and I didn't notice...' Yuu thought silently, his face beginning to heat up in embarrassment as he leaned back a few inches.

"I...I'm not!", he stuttered, not liking how shrill his voice sounded. He also didnt like how awkward the night had been going so far, how...strange it felt when Mika got too close, when in the past he would hold hands with Mika and hug him, just for the hell of it. They had even taken baths together as kids for crying out loud. So why were things feeling different for him? _What_ had changed?

Before he knew it, the boy beside him was laughing softly, his eyes shut in contentment.

"If my little astronomy lesson was making you zone out that much you could have just said so and I would have shut up." he said humorously, his eyes still gently closed. The green eyed teen forced himself to stay still when Mika suddenly scooted closer, turning towards Yuu and resting his head on his chest. Their fingers were brushing again and- oh God, Mika was nuzzling against him momentarily, a soft sigh escaping him and doing little to slow Yuus quickening heartbeat.

Warm and tingly feelings shot throughout his body, and Yuu was holding his breath; for he was afraid it would sound loud and irregular. Just when Yūichirō thought he was about to burst, Mika was moving upwards slowly towards his face, eyes slitted into two sleepy blue orbs. His lips- which had been distracting Yuu all night- brushed against his ear, and he questioned if he had imagined how sultry Mikas voice sounded when he spoke.

"Your heart is beating so fast..." he breathed darkly, and that was all Yuu could take.

He quickly sat up, cheeks flared red once again and goosebumps covering his skin. His emerald eyes met Mikas briefly, but he glanced down, moving away from the blonde boy.

"I-I'm sorry. I have to go." he muttered lamely, not having a single excuse as to why he had to leave so suddenly. And in the middle of the night! But Mika simply watched him climb down the ladder, not moving from his spot and staying silent.

Yuu had sprinted home and climbed through his bedroom window, his heart still racing as if he had just ran a marathon. Only once he had lied down and stared outside at the moon did he let his thoughts consume him.

He felt extremely guilty and like an awful person for running away from Mika like that. He hated how... _sad_ his best friend had looked as he watched him leave, and Yuu groaned loudly then, covering his face with a pillow. And though he was covered in blankets and warm with embarrassment, even if he would never admit it...all he wanted in that moment was for Mikas body laying besides him, pressed against his.

Since then, Yuu had texted him and talked to him at school, apologizing and saying how he hadn't been feeling right (which wasn't completely a lie,) but he still felt like things were uneasy between the two of them.

Just as Yuu had stood up- wanting to head to the kitchen to grab something- he suddenly heard loud footsteps, walking towards his room. His father burst through the door, dark eyes looking wild and angry, surprising the teen, since he seemed to be home from work earlier than usual. But still, he stunk heavily of alcohol, and Yūichirō backed up a step.

"Pack up your shit, boy. For some damn reason, my boss fired me today. Sayin' I was too unfocused at work and showed up drunk _too_ many times." He punched the wall then, making a small indention that looked like many others already there.

"And so we are moving. Far away, from this shit-hole of a town. I'll find a new, better job someplace else!" His voice was raising in volume and Yuu flinched a bit, making sure he didn't make eye contact with his father. As if sensing this, his father narrowed his eyes, frowning deeply.

"This is all your mothers fault, you know? That bitch left me- for no good scum. We are leaving her, this house, _everything."_ he growled out, turning away and pausing in the doorway.

"We will be leaving as soon as I find somewhere cheap, and hours away from here. And you _better_ not fight me about this, you little shit." He slammed the door once he left, hard. It felt as if the whole world had stopped spinning on its axis, felt as if the sun had burned out, felt like his clothes were becoming too constricting, tightening up on him, making it hard for Yuu to breathe. Yuu stood there frozen, his eyes glued to the wall as disbelief took a hold of him. He couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ believe that they were moving. What about school? He was halfway through highschool, only two years left to go.

Yuu suddenly inhaled sharply, his hands starting to shake and breath speeding up.

 _What about Mika?_

Hot tears began clouding up his vision, and though he hated to cry, he couldn't stop them from falling."No," he whispered, raising a hand to cover his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut.

Before he started hyperventilating, he heard a soft knock on his window. Yuu sniffled, rubbing at his eyes fiercely, willing his tears to stop for now. He turned, a bit surprised to see Mika standing outside.

Until recently, the two of them had constantly used the close proximity of their houses as an advantage. Crawling through each others windows secretly to sleep over on school nights, was something they used to do often.

Yuu unlocked the small window and removed the screen, helping Mika inside, not even questioning why he had come over. The only thing running through his head was 'he can't know...Mika can't know that I'm leaving...its fine, I'm fine.' Once he was inside the bedroom Mika simply stood there, studying Yuus face closely- and he hated how his best friend could see through him _so_ easily, could always tell if something was upsetting or angering him.

"...Yuu? What's wrong?" At the sound of such deep concern in Mikas voice, green eyes flickered up, and he met Mikaelas blue, perfect, familiar orbs in the first time in over a month. Yuu tried to smile, to assure his friend that he was _fine,_ but it turned out all wrong. And when Mikas eyebrows furrowed in worry, and his soft hand reached out to cup Yuus cheek, he _shattered_.

A choked sob rose in his throat, and he stumbled forward, pulling his best friend impossibly close. His arms clung tightly around him as if he were a lifeline, the tears and angry sobs threatening to pull him under. Mika simply held him close, running gentle fingers through his dark hair and cooing softly.

"Shh...its okay. Everything's gonna be okay...I'm here Yuu." he said in a soft voice, dragging him down gently until they both sat in a pile on the floor. Yuu moved his hands down until he was embracing the blonde teen, feeling Mikas heart beating against his. His face was pressed against Mikas shoulder, the shirt now soaked with salty tears.

That's how they stayed for a long time, Yuus whole body shaking and trembling as cries of despair were ripped out of him by angry hooks. Because it was too overwhelming, too unbelievably _crushing_ to know that the one and only thing he cared about was being taken away from him. Mika simply held him, whispering sweet nothing's into his hair and slowly rubbing his back, and Yuu _loved_ how even though his friend was confused and worried, he didn't question what was wrong until he was done crying, riding it out with him.

After what felt like hours Yuu finally quieted down, his shoulders still shaking a bit and fingers clinging to the front of Mikas shirt. He closed his eyes and tried to breath evenly, deeply inhaling his friends comforting scent; he smelt like warm honey and the beach at sundown, and everything _perfect_ and _familiar_ to Yuu. And when he had finally calmed down he stayed in Mikaelas embrace, not daring to move- for his friend was now running soothing fingers through his hair once again, the body against his promising him that Mika was alive and here with him in that moment.

"Mika..." he breathed softly, voice scratchy and muffled by the boys shoulder, but he still heard him in the now quiet room. He didn't want to say what he was about to say, but he knew that it was unavoidable, and he had to bite his tongue sharply to keep from falling apart again.

"Mika...my father got fired from his job today a-and...and," he paused briefly, leaning up to bury his face against Mikas neck,"And now were moving. Far away."

Instantly, he felt Mika stiffen, his hands pausing in his hair. He was silent for almost a full minute, and Yuu was growing worried and anxious- before his friend spoke.

"Moving?" his voice held a slight tremble to it, causing Yūichirō to lean up slowly and face his friend with red, puffy eyes. Mikas own features were...confusing. Instead of sadness, or distraught, or worry, his eyes just looked very puzzled, as if Yuu had just told him something completely impractical and unrealistic. And then he was shaking his head slowly, from side to side, eyes impossibly wide and bottom lip beginning to tremble slightly.

"Yuu...you're joking. This is a joke. _Why are you lying to me?_ "

His voice- usually very soft- was now painted red with anger, shaking as he leaned forward and grabbed the upper part of Yuus arms. But he could only stare back with hopeless, green eyes, letting his words sink in.

He suddenly had a strange feeling of déjà vu, remembering the blue ocean and the yellow sun and Mika, painted in colors of gold, crying because he was afraid of the endless water. He remembered the promise he had made, all those years ago- that he would do anything and everything in his power to keep Mika from getting upset.

His beautiful, _perfect_ Mika, who had always been there for him.

And just when Mikas breath began to speed up, his eyes forming warm tears, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find the right words to say- Yuu felt a fire lit inside of him.

Determined, he cupped his best friends cheek, pressing his other hand against his trembling neck, and kissed him with everything he had. All of his previous embarrassment and fear of physical contact with Mika burnt away, his eyes fluttering shut as he marveled in the soft and warm feel of the blondes lips, and how unbelievably _right_ this felt.

Before he knew it, Mika was responding eagerly, arms shakily going around Yuus neck as he kissed him slowly. They were both trembling and Yuu pressed closer against him, his father and the dead house and their plans for moving all fading away, until only one thing mattered to him.

Mika whimpered softly against his mouth as their kisses grew hungrier, Yuus hands traveling up to tangle in Mikas hair, his skin flushed and he was running out of breath and everything just felt _hot hot hot_.

It was Mika who pulled away first, their ragged breathing sounding too loud in the otherwise silent bedroom. Yuu opened his eyes, staring at the other boy who was only inches away, taking in his dark eyes and flared cheeks.

He stared at Mika the way he might stare at a beautiful place he was not sure he would ever see again, trying to commit the details to memory, to paint them on the backs of his eyelids so that Yuu might see it when he shut his eyes to sleep.

"Did...did we just.." he trailed off, Mika closing his eyes and leaning forward, until their foreheads met.

"Yeah...we did."

After that it was silent, and Yuu felt absolutely weightless, as though he could walk on clouds or soar over mountains. Even though his whole world was falling apart, crumbling to pieces right in front of his eyes, he still had this night, maybe even his last night with his world...

"Please stay tonight." The request Yuu murmured sounded like he was begging, but he didn't care." Don't leave me..."

"Okay." Mikas reply was immediate, and that one simple word relaxed him.

He stood then, holding his worlds hand, stumbling with him through the near darkness of his room over to his bed. He stripped off his pants and shirt- Mika doing the same as him- before crawling onto the comforter, pulling the blankets back and allowing Mika to get situated.

The two of them lay facing each other: face to face, chest to chest, and Yuu didn't even hesitate when he drew Mika close, tangling their legs together underneath the covers, pressing his nose into his blonde hair.

Mika pressed a lingering kiss against the base of Yuus throat, making him smile softly as his eyes closed. And though tomorrow would be Hell, and he would have to face the day and prepare himself for his new life, he was perfectly content to lay here in the dark, wrapped in the warm embrace of his fading worlds arms.


End file.
